Meeting Old Mate Of Class
by AnaKatharina
Summary: 10 years had passed when Tsuna and his guardians ended the school they had gone to live in Italy to take some of the powerful Vongola Mafia World, One day Tsuna was the paperwork and paperwork in the middle of the invitation was there-to gather and review their former classmates.
1. Chapter 1 - Invitation

**Italy**

Today was a beautiful morning in the mansion, everyone was too busy to get a few missions that were assigned and tell your boss that this time was in the office the paperwork on missions or other matters buildings destroyed the battles that had involved and the struggles that cause her guardians.

At this point some people were heading for the office was to report to their mission and also deliver the papers to sign, and your boss in the middle of it there was an invitation.

_(They hit the door)_ - I come in?

- Between - said the person who was inside the office

Who had beaten reveals that his guardian storm is Gokudera.

- Good Day Tenth - said the person who has a lot of respect with his boss that he met.

- Good Day Gokudera-kun - said her beloved boss who is Tsuna.

Gokudera goes to the foot of the table that was in the background speech in front of the window.

- I saw here was reported to the mission and leave it here to sign it and there're also a call that left the home of his mother - said Gokudera.

- There are leaves there, thank you for your hard work - said Tsuna

He picks up the paper and an invitation and began to open, and when I saw what was inside her began to read aloud to Gokudera hear what he said there.

- Hello! Dear students came by communicating that there will be a class meeting to review their former colleagues.

What will be on the 24th it will be in the afternoon which will start at 15:00 hours at your old school.

I hope you come and thank you also for your cooperation to attend the meeting.

Letter from the mother of Tsuna

Your teacher came here with the house did not know the address where you live, but came here to deliver you to give you, my dear son, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome.

I miss you so much my son here when you come to Japan for the meeting come here to see her mother to talk much with you and will prepare a great food for you all.

- That's what he said in the letter from my mother about the call came in and wanted to see us all together when we went to the meeting - said Tsuna.

- Gokudera-kun, will draw all guardians - Tsuna said.

- Yes Tenth - Gokudera said

Gokudera left the room to go get the others to go to the room to talk about the invitation, Tsuna continued with roles and advance the work not to leave then when you come from Japan


	2. Capítulo 2 - Accepted the invitation

Gokudera was to go the whole mansion to call the guardians, in places where usually are. At this time a person was driving to the office room of the Tenth to see his former student if he was to fulfill their tasks with boss.

- Dame-Tsuna tou to do that is to work, work hard to finish that - said Greater Mafia Hitman Reborn.

- Yes, it has to be got to advance the work when you go to Japan - said our lovely Tsuna.

- Tou about - _(said when I was looking at the invitation)_ - The time has not like the food Mom - Reborn said.

- Then you'll also, do not start up to something, to say my real work - Tsuna said.

- We see that you know very well - Reborn said.

- The principle I'll say my work - said Tsuna _(Reborn's face was already happy with the decision of the student, he has grown the long years I have had to teach)._

In the office already heard the footsteps of their guardians, who slammed the door it was clear that it was the right arm of the Tenth Gokudera.

- Tenth, we're all here - Gokudera said.

- Hi Tsuna / Head / Tsunayoshi / Vongola / Sawada / herbivore - said all keepers, less Gokudera.

- Hello everyone, then we we receive the invitation for class reunion, but my want to see everyone, so we have to go. - Tsuna said.

- How long that we no longer get to Japan - Yamamoto said.

- When to go? - Asked Hibari who is willing to review their beloved school.

- It's for the week, on the 24th - Tsuna said - They said it could be above hours, but others could be busy, so marked by that date.

All had left the room unless Tsuna was call his mother who was visiting the day of the meeting.

**Japan**

Tsuna's mother, was glad to clear all your baby home, when repeating his phone rang, he saw that the call was the beloved happy, she was happier because they no longer spoke to him a long time.

- Hello! Tsuna - told Nana

- Hello mother is just to say that we're the class reunion, and we'll have lunch there with you on the same day. - Said Tsuna

- Good, I'm glad so we can get back in touch with you and know more has passed. - Tsuna said.

- Now I have to go, because I have a lot of work still to finish. - Tsuna said.

- Bye, good work, my dear son.

Nana hung up the phone and was happy all day because her beloved son and his friends come to visit.

**Italy**

Tsuna was glad to know that your mom was great, was continuing his work was finished, before they come over roles and enjoy a cup of coffee to be awake at night to finish the job as quickly as possible.


	3. Capítulo 3 - 2 Days After receiving

**Italy**

It had been two days later when they received invitations to go to Japan

In those days they had spent many busy with work and tasks that had to protect civilians normal mafia wanted other people to do evil. Only had rest mealtime and took the opportunity to live their stories of adventures when they began to be mobsters and remember the times we know and became friends until now.

**After 2 Days**

Today, Tsuna and his guardians were eating in the garden were the beautiful day and were preparing or better to say they were going to discuss tomorrow or the day of the meeting. However they managed to reach a conclusion that will take time and morning to get the hours and rest in Japan Travel. After they finished eating went to their jobs.

As soon as night came, they went to their rooms to pack her bags for the two days we were staying there. They went right from the morning when everyone had already ready.

**The following day**

Everyone was walking door mansion just missing a person who was too late it was the Lambo only be the youngest thinks he can wake up more afternoons than others, but when he always arrives late, he gets complaints all guardians and even your dear brother Tsuna. Now that Lambo heard everything they said, he said he would not repeat, but he always says that phrase back but always happen even when there is late when important things happen.

They were now for the limousine to go to the airport to go over the private jet of Vongola, the Hibari knows how to dislike many crowds he was right in front of them and did not hear the discussions of other herbivores.

**In House**

When they left the Varia appeared just because they are always there when they go to any trip, because they are always assigned to get second place to lead the Vongola.

Principle to advisers CEDEF not agree with the decision of the Tenth Vongola and Various, Tsuna and Xanxus well to give this long 10 years he went to Italy, dealt with were blood brothers, but he still called Xanxus trash, but Tsuna mattered was not the way of affection that he gave.

**Back to Tsuna and others**

Tsuna and the others were already arriving at the airport, they now left the car to go jet, the Hibari was already inside his room, where he can tar alone which does not have much crowd. When he was inside the room, he heard the noise immediately knew that they were already there. Wants Few Tsuna does not stay in the middle of the confusion was for the same room where ya Hibari. That room belongs only to Tsuna, Reborn and Hibari. The others shared the same room, at least Hibari are quieter not have to close, but Tsuna is the contrary there is only accompany him to not be alone, and there is also the work because it is quieter than the other side which had always fight.

Now the jet flew up they were now flying to Japan and then had a few minutes silence everywhere because others were doing their stuff or were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Return to Japan

**Private Jet**

It had been two hours they had left Italy and was missing about 35 minutes to get to Japan Tsuna and Hibari were already eating a small snack, as the others were still sleeping, who was very deep sleep with snoring almost a pig was the Lambo and others agreed to repeat because it causes a person was sleeping very well and was making a big noise. Advantage that was hungry they were gone for lunch and went to another place not to hear the boy Lambo and eat at will.

In this they were all gathered because they were almost posing in airport Namimori, they already saw their homeland, a few years that they came to Italy because sometimes because of their work._ (Far left on the jet)_

**At The Airport**

- Finally arrived, the trip took too long. Already I miss Mom. - Lambo said _(too lazy)_

- You bitch, you spent the entire trip to sleep on top says take long. - Said Gokudera _(furious)_

- Let's walk home, Lambo and Gokudera stop with the discussions, nobody wants to hear. - Said Tsuna

Everyone left the airport and went to Tsuna's house, now walked in the streets of Namimori.

**In the middle of the streets of Namimori**

They were amazed at some things have changed and others remain the same at the time they were living here. Saw old people they lived, people were looking for them, because we were thinking was fine here in town, but they neither remembered the Tsuna and the others who had grown up here in this beautiful city. They were now in the street of the house where he lives Tsuna.

**House of Tsuna**

At this time the mother of Tsuna was sweeping the yard and waiting for his precious son and his friends. Almost into the house was to do with the food that was on the stove, this time there was someone who is calling so she turns and sees his beloved son amigos.Dá those loving smiles to say welcome back home.

- Hello! Come eat that is ready - said Nana

- Hello! Yes - they all said

The time spent flying by the time they reached home, they were following the lunch hour strolling its old town.

Already dark, they returned to their homes to rest that made the trip and turns it gave when they arrived here.

**The next morning**

Everyone was in the house of Sawada enjoy moments with mom and tell the rest of their adventures they had, but did not mention their real jobs for not by the mother in danger, so they also went out of Japan when we accept the our post with the Tenth Generation Vongola.

We now have a delicious breakfast in the morning Japanese no longer eat in quite a while, just sometimes ate lunch and dinner Japanese food.

Time began to fly in the morning and a few hours from now we were meeting with our former classmates.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunion

**In the Afternoon**

Just had lunch, it was almost the time they meet with colleagues, a certain person was restless because he wanted to see his old school where he was the president of the Disciplinary Committee. Others were happy to see the reactions of his colleagues to see how they changed Tsuna tar must think he's still not good from school who is poor still lives with his mother. This time were to dismiss the mother because they are no longer going to see after the meeting is over go over to Italy.

**On the way to school**

You could see several people walking to go to the meeting, only to not notice the group that came after it because those were the front or the back gave a section that would be in danger if turned backwards or who trocasses, saw that they were powerful. These people were already coming to school.

**Namimori School**

The people from the class of Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome were already in the room to start the meeting.

_(Nezu-sensei began speaking)_ - Hello! How long, see you tou grew enough to see that it has a good job you all but one of our student is not successful you knows that to talking.

- Yes we know Nothing Good Tsuna - told everyone_ (least Kyoko and Hana)_ - but they were laughing their colleagues who knew nothing of the use of Tsuna and the others knew were already running away with tails between their legs and faint .

Nezu-sensei began to make the call when the turn of Kyoko and Hana were all ruffled with them have changed a lot over the years and her works that seem to have nothing to do with them for the lawyer as Kyoko and Hana with double agent _(they are part of the mafia just that they did not know)._

When it was the fourth time that students were missing that had not yet appeared. When we criticize these rooms suddenly saw Hibari only open the door just they kept full of fears, then entered Tsuna and the others.

- Sorry for the late Nezu-sensei - all said _(less Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo and Ryohei)._

- It does not hurt Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and who are you (pointed to Tsuna)

- Wait do not tell me Nothing Good Tsuna - said one of his colleagues

- Do not speak ill of the Tenth - Gokudera said_ (all angry now with the dynamite already in your hand)_

- For now it Gokudera - said Tsuna _(boss mode)_

So he stopped the others were in shock as Gokudera stopped immediately with the order of no good Tsuna

- So tell me which is your work - said sensei

- Yamamoto should be baseball player, Gokudera should still be the offender, an assistant florist Chrome and nothing good Tsuna a beggar with a job sweeping the streets - said another student.

_(Tsuna and the others began to laugh)_ - Wrong! We are Mafia - said Tsuna

- Do you really think we will believe - said another student_ (repeats of Tsuna and the others lay one powerful aurora)_

The others were shocked that they are telling the truth then fled with his tail between his legs and some fainted with shock and fear.

Tsuna and the guards left the room all happy and went to the airport to go to Italy where they belong.

**The End**


End file.
